wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Temperate (Pera)
Please, Mr. Postman bring me a post~ bring me the post i'll love the mo-ost~ Parents~ Her mother was a low-ranked icewing (named Frigid) slapped onto an island Outpost. She hated her life, parents, and current situation. She longed to escape from that terrible, boring island as soon as she could. So finally, she stopped her talons and tried to escape. Her escape wasn't very quiet, however, so she was spotted by another icewings who's wing membranes were an odd sea-blue. She tried to talk the other icewings out of telling authorities, but the other icewings refused and attempted to grab her. In a lot of shock and rage, she struck his talons and face with her whip tail. The other icewing responded by clawing her wing membranes, limiting her flight. She shrieked and fled, her torn wing slowing her down. The tears in her wing got worse as she flied, and she barely managed to escape icewings territory before fainting. A kind, sandwing Traveller named Torrid found her and nursed her back to health, and the two became mates. They had a single egg they named after their own names, Temperate. (Her nickname is Pera.) Appearance~ Her main scale color is a neutral white-gray. She has a brightly colored flame-patterned belly, and random patches of cold blue scales littered across her back. The top of her snout is orange that suddenly shifts to blue, as well as the base of her wings having an orange-blue blend. Her wing membranes are a swirling slur of orange and blue. Disfigurements: since she is a hybrid, she has some disfigurements, some more obvious than others. For one, the edges of her mouth are sealed shut, so only the front of her mouth can open up. She also has rather large nostrils. Her wings are farther up her body than other dragons, so she has a bit of trouble flapping her wings. Her wing membrane meets the same part of her back than other dragons, however, so she can catch more wind. It is because of this she prefers gliding than flying. Her biggest unnaturalitiea is that her hind talons don't have any claws, and her tail is much longer than any other dragons. Her tail narrows down to a skinny end, but far from whip-thin. For unknown reasons, her eyes are green. She was also born without horns, the replacement being nubby stubblies. Her wings are rather skinny, lacking muscle tone. One more reason she likes gliding. Abilities~ Instead of fire or frostbreath, Pera is able to breath an odd smoky combination of the two. Her Icewings frostbreath is melted and steamed by her Sandwing fire, and the outcome is a glowing smoke. The hotter or colder her outside body is, the hotter or colder her smoke is. Her orange belly and blue scale patches aren't just for show; they also give off heat/cold air! no matter where she is, her colored scales will emit cold or warm air. Whenever she feels an intense emotion, such as desperation, overjoyousness, or fury, the intensity of her scale's temperature sharpens. Other facts~ The word Temperate refers to the zone of the world that isn't too hot or cold. The temperate layer is between the Frigid and Torrid layers of the world. She is a mail dragon, delivering mail from the sky kingdom to the ice kingdom to the sand kingdom. She can also survive and thrive in virtually any natural temperature. Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females